1. Field
This application relates to an improved garage door lock, specifically a way to lock a garage door with a simple lock attached to the garage track. I, Dave Worley, came upon the idea of the garage door lock when I was going on vacation. This started in the summer of 2005. I heard people complaining about their house being robbed and the thieves taking stolen items through the open garage door by simply opening it. They even steal the extra car. First I put a piece of metal with a hole drilled in it and bolts and washer on the other side of the roller track. I then started working with locking mechanisms with a piece of metal on one side of the roller track and a bolt shaft on the other side. I worked on four different prototypes until in 2009 I was satisfied with the best way I could make the garage door track lock with a Lock with Z Flange is placed securely through garage door vertical track on one side with back plate and shackle inserted through lock cylinder on opposing side and is securely in place above roller.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The locks that were looked at required parts to be affixed to the garage door or cumbersome lock mechanisms like U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,719 and 5,458,383. Others are electronic and radio controlled such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,899 and 4,819,379. My lock can be simply and directly locked to the garage door vertical track and the garage door cannot be opened. My lock can be removed from the track with just a key to unlock the lock. When the lock is removed no change has been made to the garage door.
SUMMARY
Garage Door Track Lock to prevent garage door from opening. Lock with Z Flange of stainless steel is placed securely through garage door vertical track on one side with back plate of stainless steel and shackle inserted through lock cylinder on opposing side of garage door vertical track and is securely in place above roller. When the lock secured in this way it prevents garage door opening. Lock cannot be cut with bolt cutters or pried off. Garage Door will be able to open when lock is unlocked with a key. The lock uses a Z Flange welded on Master Lock M46XKAD (or equivalent) and a round back plate is welded to the Master Lock shackle. This is a lock small enough to be unnoticeable. It is custom fit lock that fights snugly to the garage vertical track and cannot be pried off. The lock has a back plate that fits flush with the back of the track as to prevent bolt cutters from being used to remove the lock. It has a Z Flange with Master Lock M46XKAD (or equivalent) which is constructed of stainless steel for strength and durability.